


social medias

by cazei



Series: mcu by cazei [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Images, M/M, Social Media, psd edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: peter: :DTony Stark: What's that mean?peter: ...-reedited to fit on mobile.all images, so no word count.





	1. the start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> don’t recommend reading on mobile *i say as i type and html on mobile* bc i could code and make the pics smaller, but then it would suck for everyone else, so I dont know guys 
> 
> its also on my tumblr [ @cazei ](https://cazei.tumblr.com/post/175141655192/i-thought-id-try-those-social-media-psds-bc-there)


	2. it continues

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ill make more if you like it 
> 
> also the post could use more notes on my tumblr no promo tho [ @cazei ](https://cazei.tumblr.com/post/175141655192/i-thought-id-try-those-social-media-psds-bc-there)


End file.
